Monster High True Friends
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: When 3 new Ghouls come to Monster High a little trouble come their way, so join your fav Ghouls to save the school and their friends from one of the new Ghouls old enemy. Rated T just to be save (sorry I'm bad at Summary and please no hate this is my first story)
1. The New Ghouls In School

It was a new year at Monster high and three new Ghouls came to the school, two where sisters Brookie and Maddie with their best Ghoul friend Bella.

Bella was half werewolf and half were cat and the two sisters were vampires.

Bella came from North America and the two sisters came from South Australia they met when Bella's pack was hunting. Bella's family is good friends with Clawd, Clawdeen and Hoween wolf's family and Bella was great friends with Howleen "Is these the first time you Ghouls came to America?" Said Bella to the Ghouls "Yes! It is'' Brookie said to Bella as the Ghouls went in the halls of Monster high when Bella

Was going to class she find Clawdeen but Clawdeen looked so happy then ever! Bella thinks it's because it was a guy she met at the Halloween party last year!

"Wow who is the cute vampire guy?"

Bella Said Clawdeen "Bella what are you going here?" Clawdeen said

"Well my Ghoul friends and I go to Monster high now".

Clawdeen looked at the clock and she said that she was going to be late for class.

Clawdeen came just in time for class but Clawdeen said to Jackson

"Where is Frankie?" Jackson said that she is not doing this class she is doing Home Ink. When class was starting Bella, Brookie and Maddie came in.

"Oh my Ra! Who are they?" Cleo said to Jackson, Clawdeen and Deuce.

"The monster with the black and purple dress is my cousin" Bella said to Cleo.

And Bella said again "My name is Bella Wolf and these are my best Ghouls friends in the world Brookie and Maddie".

After the bell went Bella and her Ghouls where going to their lockers .Brookie was next to a Ghoul with bolts.

"That is Frankie Stein she is the daughter of Frankenstein and he's bride" said Clawdeen.

Bella and the two sisters went to meet her.

"Hi my name is Bella and the two monsters next to me are Brookie and Maddie they are my best Ghoul friends in the world….. And a Ghoul named Claire ok I have too many friends".

"That is scary cool oh my Ghoul! Do you Ghouls want to hang at the coffin bean?" Frankie asked. The Ghouls said they love to so they went to the coffin bean.

At the coffin bean Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo De-Nile, Draculaura, Abbey Bominable, Ghoulia-Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Frankie Stein, Bella Wolf, Brookie and Maddi all where at the coffin bean Bella said "This is the best time in my life!"

"Oh let's play truth or Scare!" Maddi said looking at Bella.

"Good idea mate let's play!" Said Lagoona.

As they played Brookie said to Bella

"Truth or Scare?" Bella didn't like doing scare so she chooses truth. Cleo chooses the same thing as she said to Frankie the last time she played "Who do you have a crush on?" just then Maddi said "sorry but if you don't tell them I will!" Bella hate's lying to Monsters.

"So she said she had a crush on a guy named Jack". "Are you going to tell us what he is?" Cleo asked. Bella tried to say it so quite but they hared

"He is a Normie"

"oh my Ra! You like a normie?"

Then Frankie said

"So remember a student at Monster High is part normie Jackson and Holt?"

Cleo said "Yes! But he maybe a full normie?"

Bella grid and said

"Cleo is right he is a full normie so that is why I don't see him anymore"

Lagoona asked what happened.

"Well if you want to know it was not that long ago at SOUTH AUSTRAILLA" Bella said.

Bella was getting ready to go on a hunt with her pack, Hoween was just a pup it was so cold so Bella put a jacket, long pants, boot's, a long top and a cap but no one can see her ears.

Bella wanted to go now so her mother said

"Meet Clawd and Clawdeen in the woods just be on a look out for normie's".

As Bella left she heard something two normie kids found her!

"Hi who are you?"

A little voice coming from the trees.

But Bella forgot what her mother said so she just went to them the little girl said something again "hi what are you doing?"

And Bella said to them that her name was Bella the little girls name was Jessie and her brother's name was Jack.

But the wined was coming and bowed Bella's cap off and then a group of hunters found them.

Jack and Jessie were so scared but just then Clawd and Clawdeen found them too and then the hunters ran up to them and one said

"Kids! Get out of here!".

Clawd and Clawdeen couldn't get to Bella in time. But as the hunters where about to take Bella away two little bats came from no were and they got Bella and flow away.

Clawd and Clawdeen ran after them the two bats but then the two bats turned into little Ghouls. Their names where Brookie and Maddi.

Maddi said

"Do you want to be friends?"

"I will love too"

Just then Clawd and Clawdeen came to save their cousin.

"Bella Are you okay?"

Said Clawdeen Bella said she was fine but she just remembered about the two normie's she met in the woods just then Bella's Mother went up to her she hugged her and said

"Are you okay sweetheart? You are never going anywhere with out someone watching you for the rest of your life".

"That is so sad" Frankie said but Clawdeen thinks it's not so bad because Bella only knew him for a day just like when Draculaura met Valentine for a week.

The next day at Monster High Bella, Brookie and Maddie walked past a normie boy named Jackson Jekyll he is a good friend of Frankie Stein and Deuce Gorgon and than Bella said

"Hi sorry to say these but you're a normie and well….. I thought only monsters are allowed to go to Monster High?"

But Jackson thought maybe they don't know that he is part monster than he said

"I am part monster too I'll show you".

Jackson got his Icoffin and put music on.

Then as quick as a flash he transformed in to the DJ Holt Hyde Bella and the two Ghouls were speechless and then Holt said to the three Ghouls "Hey there hotties do you Ghouls know where Frankie fine is?"

The three girls where still speechless so Holt just left to find Frankie.

Brookie said "That was so wired"

Bella and Maddie agreed.

Bella felt bad of what she said.

And a little confused about Holt calling there new friend Frankie fine.

"I think Holt and Jackson likes Frankie"

said Maddie but Brookie said

"No I think that they just like her as a friend no more no less"

"Fine"

As the Ghouls waked past the office then the princeable of Monster High Headmistress Bloodgood she said for the Ghouls to come in to the office.

When the Ghouls got in the princeable's office Bloodgood locked the doors and than said "Ghouls welcome to Monster High I am Headmistress Bloodgood sorry for not welcoming you all on the first day of school but I am going to need your help can you do it?"

"Yes! We will!"

Said one of the Ghouls before Bloodgood got to say what she needs help with.

"Good I need you Ghouls to help me with a little dance to welcome back the students of Monster High"

Bella said "We will love too".

As the Ghouls left the office they found Holt with his cousin Heath Burns taking about how to impress a Ghoul?

"Hay look its Holt the DJ with some friend of his" said Brookie the Ghouls walked up to Holt and Heath.

But as soon as the Ghouls walked up to them Bella heard Holt saying something like that Jackson and him still like Frankie and Heath likes Abbey.

As Heath left the Ghouls went up to Holt and Maddie was going to say to

"Holt you and Jackson like Frankie"

But she didn't so she said if Heath was his friend. Holt said that Heath was his cousin and still wanted to know where Frankie is.

Then Bella got a message from Frankie:

To: Bella Wolf and the Ghouls

Text: "Hay Ghouls its Frankie I was just wanted to know if you Ghouls want to work on homework at my house bye".

From: Frankie Stein

"Hey Holt I think I just found Frankie"

Said Bella "she is at home".

"Cool but I don't know where she lives'".

Bella got a new text from Frankie again.

To: Bella Wolf and the Ghouls

Text: "Hay Ghouls I am sorry that I didn't send you where I live you Ghouls know where Draculaura lives I live three blocks from her house my house looks like cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab".

From: Frankie Stein

Bella read the message and she gave Holt the message Holt said

"Frankenstein and his bride lives there ho that explains it she's 15 days old and she looks a lot like them".

"So why are you still here?

Go to her if you still want her"

said Maddi

"Okay I will"

Holt left and so did Bella, Brookie and Maddi because they are going to Frankie's house too.

As they got to Frankie's house Bella thought she heard something odd.

She lifted Holt, Brookie and Maddi to found out what the sound was.

Brookie and Maddi knocked at Frankie's door Holt's Icoffin was about to be dead flat so he left to get it charged up before the music turns of and he'll have to wait until Jackson hears music again. Bella followed to sound it was a voice of the little girl calling for Bella she was saying "BELLA" again and again just as Bella was about to found out where the sound was coming from Brookie and Maddi said "Bella what are you doing out here?" Bella stoped what she was doing and said

"Noting I just thought I head something come on lets go" "Wait we need to text Frankie that we can't go to her place to do homework". said Bella.

Bella got here Icoffin and send Frankie a scream.

To: Frankie Stein

Text:" Hey Frankie sorry we won't be abele to do homework at your place tonight maybe we all can do it next time thanks"

From: Bella Wolf and the Ghouls


	2. Prom And Sickness: Part 1

A week later at Monster High everyone was talking about the upcoming prom, "hey, I wonder who's gonna ask you ghouls to go to the prom?" Asked Bella with a smile about dancing, loud music, hanging with friends and hot guys to dance with. "Um... I don't know, but who knows maybe someone cute will asked me out, but I don't know" said Brookie who was thinking of the prom, then went to her locker "but we don't have to worry, prom is like 1 week away" Maddi added, who was next to Bella. "True" Brookie and Bella said. But Bella started to have 2nd thoughts because who wound what to go with her? She's weird, stupid and crazy at times, well that's what she thinks of herself.

"all I want to do, is enjoy myself, I don't care if I don't have a date, because being with my friends means more to me then boys" Brookie told and she was right, prom is just a party for school students to have fun and no math, text books, or anything that has something to do with school. But then the bell went, as it was a sign to go home and Bella was glad.

Once Bella got off the bus to get home, she walked on the foot path with her earphones on listening to music. Bella may seem like a girly girl but she isn't. Bella has different sides to herself, she is not like Cleo, always wanted to put on make up before she shows her face to anyone, no, Bella doesn't care about make up that much, and she loved music. Not just girly music, but boy music too. On the way walking home she saw some guys at the park onskateboards doing awesome tricks on them, sometimes she wish she can let her wild and silly side go. But how can she when she knew that they will treat her like she is the laughing stoke in the whole school? She knew how that felt and she didn't want to go back there again, not now, not ever!

* * *

**So here's chapter 2 I know it's shorter but this is what I'll do if you don't read "Mother And Daughter's New Life" I will make short chapters/stories and I'll upload every night so yeah please Review bye!**


	3. Thinking About You

Once Bella got home she laid on her bed thinking about if she should go to the prom or not, while Bella thought about it for a second she sensed but lucky for her she got her hands over her mouth before she did. "Great, now I must be getting sick!" Bella said to herself but then something came into her mind.

"Jack..." She said sadly, knowing she could still be in love with him, then she signed "oh, I wish he didn't get scared of me so we can get to know each other better" she said to herself and with that she went to sleep without going down to have tea.

* * *

**yes I know what you think "It's to short" but like I said if I upload every night, even on school night I will have to make them short, but anyway please review! **


End file.
